Love In Crystal Tokyo
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: Rei and Minako are talking about their lives in Crystal Tokyo. They're friend, partners, but there is something they aren't telling each other. Will they do so today? ReiMinako. Shoujoai. Complete


Summary- Set in Crystal Tokyo. This is a conversation between Minako and Rei, in Rei's room. It is about their life after, and contains Shoujo-ai, though not too graphic. Just read.

Pairing- Rei/Minako (Shoujo ai)

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon is not mine, will Never be mine. I'm studying to get into uni, and from what I hear if I had the kind of money I'm sure the owner's of Sailor Moon have, I could probably bribe somewhere to take me.

Warning-This contains Shoujo ai, very light, but if the concept bothers you, the please click that little back button in your browser window. Still here? Well, then, commence reading!

* * *

Love in Crystal Tokyo

"Boy am I glad to be back!"

The raven haired woman watched amused, upon hearing a voice coming from down the corridor as the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Another woman, slightly shorter than she herself was, walked in, and with a disgruntled sigh, threw herself into Rei's arms for a quick hug, before sprawling herself on the bed.

"The three day conference wasn't as great as planned then, Venus-chan?"

"Are you kidding Rei? A bunch of boring old ambassadors (mostly male by the way), putting forward their outdated views. What can _possibly_ be great about that?"

"How old were they? They can't be as old as us after all, we senshi are all approaching…."

"Rei, I beg of you do not finish that sentence…"

"OK, OK…sheesh. Ever heard of 'grow old gracefully'? Accept the inevitable?"

"I accept OK? I just don't need to _think_ about it all that often…"

"You're gonna be hell when we approach middle age, aren't you?" Rei asked with a huge grin on her face.

"NO. I am mature. I have accepted the fact that we all mature…well, except YOU of course."

"Of course…HEY! I mature!"

Minako giggled at Mars's indignant face. Really, it was adorable, the angry face from their teen years, and the hint of a pout, with her cheeks all red. She was so cute when she pouted…

"_Of course you do, _Rei. It _couldn't_ have been _you_ whom balanced that bucket of water on top of my bedroom door the other day…"

"OH COME ON! When Artemis walked through, and it fell on him…"

"Yes well, it'll please you to know that _I_ still haven't been forgiven, even though he _loves_ you."

Rei took in Minako's annoyed face now. The golden blonde hair was falling on either side of her face, her blue eyes narrowed, and in the dim light which lit the room; they looked darker, more lustrous. The corners of her mouth were pulled down in a frown, but Rei could see them twitching. Soon, she burst into a fit of giggles, and a few seconds afterwards Minako joined in.

"He only loves me because I didn't laugh at the time. He needed a bath anyway. Luna thanked me."

"Yes, but what if _I_ had walked through that door?"

"You wouldn't have…"

Yeah? And how, pray tell, do you know _that?_"

"_Because_ my dear, you were too busy vaselining Ami's chalk board."

"Oh yeah!"

"Speaking of which, has she figured it out yet?"

"Yes, yesterday. She did a whole lot of analysing before she understood what had happened…Mako helped her out in the end."

"Brainy people, always make things more complex."

"Yeah."

Minako giggled again. Ami's face was too funny when the chalk just wouldn't work. Her yelling at _Rei_ for the prank was just _too _funny.

"So anyway, back to the conference, how old were these people anyhow?"

"Most of them were in their eighties and nineties."

"Hmm, of course, the age expectancy has increased thanks to 'ultra-modern medicine', courtesy of Ami Mizuno"

The breakthroughs had been non-stop since the invention of Crystal Tokyo. Makoto had somehow managed to find a virtual cure for world starvation, using her senshi powers to make the earth fruitful. Ami had used her's to cure diseases. Mina … apart from brightening up every place she went, Minako just made the world that much more beautiful, literally. Flowers grew bigger than before, the grass was greener. Of course, it could be just Rei, but the sun just shone that much brighter with Minako around. Having more beauty in the world made people feel better; it was just a medical fact. They were too busy admiring their surroundings to feel ill. Rei herself? She hadn't done much compared to the others. Although her visions of impending doom had warded off danger quite a few times now.

Queen Serenity and Endymion, well, they were the King and Queen. Just keeping their royal duties was exhausting for them, anyone could see that. Rei pitied them. At one point she would have wanted to be royalty, but now? NEVER!

After all, they had to attend the most conferences and lectures. Uggh. The only time she ever had fun at one of those was when Venus was with her. They would sit in the back row, whispering…although of course, they had to keep up a dignified front for the good of Crystal Tokyo. Ami would frown at her, and tell her to concentrate, and Mako, Mako was generally asleep half way through.

"Yes, but it was still boring." Minako whined. "I wish you had been there Rei."

"I wish I could say the same Aino-chan, but really, I didn't want to be there so…"

Minako smirked. 'Aino-chan'-_sweetheart_. Of course, that wasn't why Rei called her that. Aino Minako was her name, and Rei just found great fun in the Aino bit. It was a good thing, reminded her of who she was. In her life of kiss ups,stuffy politicians, and apublic who were in awe of her, she tended to forget her alter ego.

The public would never have expected it from Sailor Mars though. This playful attitude was unknown. By and large, the raven haired senshi was known as that 'That _cold_,_ freaky chick with psychic powers_'.

Only in the inner circles was she known to have a wicked sense of humour, and an outgoing spirit. The partnership in a series of infantile tricks and jokes, they were fondly looked upon, encouraged even. People just seemed to like the warmth that Rei emitted. She wondered what the majority would think if they knew that Mars collapsed in bed at three o clock in the morning half the time, not from work, but just from going clubbing. And going to bed wasn't always to _sleep_ either…

Venus felt angry that those people didn't appreciate Mars. While Mercury cured disease and Jupiter cured hunger, and Venus provided beauty, Mars saved the world with her visions. Without Mars, and consequently Rei, there would be no world to make beautiful, and no people with ailments to cure or hunger to feed. The gift she bestowed the world with seemed of far less worth, what use was beauty in a practical sense?

"It gives people beautiful things to look at, makes them feel more alive" Rei said, her voice full of emotion.

"Chikushou! Rei, were you using telepathy again?"

Rei looked chagrined at the memory of what had happened the last time she had tried to use telepathy. Makoto had chased her around the kitchen with a frying pan for over an hour. It wasn't her fault that Makoto was thinking about Ami in _that_ way at the time.

"No. You remember what happened the last time I tried that. Now I only use it on Usagi. That's safe, as long as Endymion isn't around. I mean generally she only thinks of rabbits and pink pillows…fluff. Moon Rabbit…humph!"

"It's good that even as queen she's retained her innocence."

"Yeah, and meanwhile, who reminds her of public events and appearances, picks up her heinshin pen when she drops it…err…HELLO!"

Minako laughed again. The relationship between Usagi and Rei hadn't changed much, when in private, over the years. Rei still got annoyed about the things her beloved 'odango atama' did wrong, but even Minako was only barely allowed to tease her. She would sometimes get jealous. She _knew_ Rei had had a crush on their hime as a teenager. Sometimes, Minako wondered if it was just that, a teenage crush, or if those feelings lingered.

It didn't matter anyway. There was Neo-King Endymion. Still, what if Rei's heart was taken? Was that why she had never settled down?

"So no one good looking was there then?"

Once again Rei's voice snapped Minako out of her thoughts.

"Oh no, not a one. No one under sixty."

"Hypocrite! We're 200!"

"REI! Don't mention that. Besides, we barely look thirty."

"You need to chill Venus. You want to sleep, or go partying tonight, _V-babe_?"

"Are you ever going to settle down Rei?"

Rei froze as she considered the question. The only person, whom she had ever considered 'settling down' with, was sitting right across the bed from her. Minako…such beauty, such grace. Whenever Rei was around her she felt so warm and loved, so different from that teen who had been abandoned at the shrine by her father.

It was sort of like that feeling Usagi had given her when they were teenagers. Only, Rei now knew that that had been a passing crush. It hadn't been as strong as this. Now, she and Usagi were the best of friends…well apart from her and Minako. Yet, with Usagi, that was all it was on both sides, _friendship_, with Minako, she wanted more, she wanted _everything_.

She hadn't thought, what with their somewhat antagonistic relationship back in the 'Old World', that she would be this close to Minako. There had always been certain camaraderie, running amok like a loose flame between them, but they could never agree. They had aged, and while doing so, had learned that they needn't always argue. Of course, they still did, from time to time. What better way to see Minako's passion? Although of course, not in the way she wanted to.

With a little shake of her head Rei realised Minako was still waiting for her answer. She decided on a half truth.

"Learning that we are practically immortal didn't exactly help matters did it Minako? I mean, everyone whom we used to know…our parents, ojii-chan, Yuuchiro, Motoki, they died at least a hundred year ago. And we, we are supposed to survive for eight hundred more."

"Rei…"

"I can't sit back and watch another person whom I love die Minako; I can't afford to love…because my heart can not afford to lose. I watched my mother die as a child, and my grandfather in my twenties, and before my eyes, Yuuchiro grew old at the shrine. I may not have loved him in _that_ sense, but a part of me did love him. I watched him die, and I swore I would not do so again."

"But Rei, if you do not love, you can not truly live."

"Whom Mina? Whom am I meant to love? Who are WE meant to love? You too have not 'settled down'. Partied hard, had various lovers, just like me, yes. We're the most notorious of the senshi for having a good time. Yet, neither of us have ever committed. So tell me, whom am I meant to love? There is no man whom I can sit back and not watch die."

"_There is only one woman, one person. There is only you Minako, and I know that you can not love me like that. Why must I have this conversation with you? Of all people..."_

Meanwhile, Venus had turned away, a wry smile on her lips. Truth be told, she had fallen in love with the senshi of fire and soul, her co-leader, a long time ago,and had recently begun to recognise the depth ofher emotions. Her cohort in crime, Mars was always there, partying, fighting, at boring conferences, flicking her ear to keep her from drifting off. Just walking around the palace with her was comforting. Yet, from this conversation, it was abundantly clear that Mars did not love her. The 'man' part of that last sentence had made THAT much clear.

She herself went both ways, although Rei was not to know that she had had just as many, if not more female lovers than male ones.

"If _you_ did, what sort of person would it be with?"

Minako's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected question. Rei would probably see through her lies, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Not now she was sure that the other woman felt nothing for her.

"Well, they would be forceful, strong willed, yet oh so gentle when needs be. I would feel safe with them, and loved. They would be my friend,in addition to being my lover, they would be my _everything_."

Rei was stunned by the depth of emotions in the former actress's voice, the intense gaze of those blue eyes. Most of all, she was surprised at how close the definition of love came to her own.

"How will you _know?_" asked Rei. "When you've found him?"

Her mind was seething with jealousy that Minako could not see that Rei could be the one to provide her with that, if she would only look. The miko watched as a sad smile once again played across Minako's features.

"I have found them already. I just know that they will never return my feelings."

Rei was stunned by the look of sadness that once again overtook her friend. Suddenly, she felt determination to find out whom this stranger was, and help Minako, so her friend would be happy.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

Minako appeared flustered, as she got up and walked to the door. Rei could not understand why.

"Its no one, I have to go. I'm sort of tired, Rei."

In that moment, Rei became absolutely driven in her attempt to get this information from her friend. Their light banter of earlier had gone, and now they were serious, as they could only be when set on something.

"No Minako. Not now, tell me…

"No"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Do I know them?"

"YES! OK? YES YOU KNOW THEM!"

Minako was beginning to break under the relentless questioning, Rei could tell, and so, she continued.

"So who are they?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Why should I? Why is this so important to you anyway?"

Rei couldn't bring herself to look at Minako now. Minako, for her part, was feeling overwhelmed by how close Rei was, the jasmine scent, the torrent of questions. Suddenly Rei muttered a reply which Minako couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"I want you to be happy Minako. I care about you. I…"

Rei caught herself in time, before revealing her best hidden secret.

"You what Rei?"

"Nothing OK?"

By now, however, Minako was beyond all reasonable thought and looking into Rei's eyes, she could finally see her own feelings reflected back at her, even as her breath caught in her throat.

"Please Rei…tell me..."

Rei too, was by now beyond all thoughts which warned of caution, of reason. Minako was too close. It was too much.

"I love you! OK? _I_ LOVE _YOU!_ I know you'll never love me back, so I've stayed quiet…God damn you for making me reveal it Minako."

Minako was, to put it simply, in shock. She simply stared at the senshi, who, with a hand over her eyes, had collapsed, on the bed, sobbing. Her? Not their princess? Never before had she felt so happy or alive or free….or _scared_. Scared it was all a dream, that any moment her alarm would wake her…

Unfortunately, Rei misinterpreted her silence.

"I _know_ you don't love me, OK Minako? Just go, talk to whom you do love, maybe they do love you…after all, you didn't know about me, perhaps it's the same with them."

"They do."

Rei looked up, thrown by these words, which didn't seem to make sense. What she saw astonished her. Minako was smiling at her, a full on grin.

"What?"

"They do love me. I know it. Ask me again Rei…ask me whom it is."

Hope grew within Rei at Minako's voice, her tone, her _words_, the fact she hadn't rushed completely out of the room, but she refused to give in to it.

"Wh…Who is he Minako?"

"Well, you see," Minako said "It's not a he. In fact, it's someone who's nearby right now….its you Rei. _You_."

Finally, Rei felt the tension in her heart ease, and she stood up, from the bed she had been sitting on, unsure of whether or not she had understood correctly.

That was before she felt a pair of warm, moist lips pressed against hers, sensually, softly. Recovering, she started to respond to the kiss, and after a few minutes, felt Minako's tongue running over her bottom lip. Opening her mouth slightly, she allowed her tongue access, and they explored every inch of each other's mouths. Drawing Minako's bottom lip into her mouth, she sucked on it lightly, eliciting a moan from her lover. Minako's hands began to wander, eventually reaching the soft skin on Rei's stomach, as she pushed her backwards, onto the bed.

Breathing in the scent of roses and strawberries, so unique to Minako, the raven haired senshi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, savouring the moment.

Feeling Minako's breath on her lips,Rei looked up, opening her eyes, to see her goddess hovering above her, a feral smile playing across her features. Smiling, they began to kiss passionately once more, as they slowly discarded their clothing…

Hours later, Rei extinguished the last candle in the room, and curled up next to her golden haired lover. As she nuzzled her neck, Minako moved closer into her, murmuring "Oh Rei…" in her sleep, before throwing an arm over her possesively.With a soft smile, Rei lay back against the pillows, Minako on top of her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes-OK, I know, should be concentrating on the main story. I have appalling writer's block though, and I'm hoping this will give me some sort of a cure. Please Review? Pretty please? 


End file.
